


I Echo

by orphan_account



Series: The Echo of Thunder [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Echo was eight years old when she saw the press conference on TV where Tony Stark revealed he was Iron Man.She was nine and sick with the flu when his Stark Expo was happening.She was ten when he blatantly told a terrorist organization where he lived and to try and kill him.She remembered watching all the avengers battles on TV.To say she liked Iron Man was an understatement, she obsessed over him, now, that did not mean that she was a stalker, it meant that the second any Iron Man merchandise was revealed she would be one of the first to preorder it. So, when she was fourteen and decided to try to build her own suit who could possibly say they didn't expect it to happen?Or:A fanfic inspired by MarvelGirl1991's Time Is Just the Memories We Make (it's awesome, you should read it) about a girl who looked up to Iron Man pretty much her entire life and thought, 'If I look up to him so much then why the hell can I not become him and be eye-level with my hero, I owe myself enough to try.'





	1. Halloween Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelGirl1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/gifts).



> Rated T for cursing, no romantic relationships that I'm planning on annnnnd yeah, read MarvelGirl1991's Time Is Just the Memories We Make, it's awesome. Thanks! Bye! *Runs before she can see grammar errors*

A girl with long brunette hair in a ponytail walks down the street in her neighborhood, she's dressed as Iron Man with the mask up so she can munch on the sour candy she was finally eleven so she could go trick or treating on her own, another decade and she'd be at some college living on instant ramen and gaining a some what social life and student debt.

She liked the idea of an education but the rest of it sounded...less than ideal.

A little blonde boy walked up to her, taking her out of her (mildly depressing) thoughts.

"Why are you wearing a boy's costume?" he asked her, she wrinkled her nose, he was wearing a Captain America costume and although he was probably unaware of what he was saying it was offensive none the less.

"I'm wearing it 'cause I like him." the little guy looked kinda confused

"But he's _old_ , why would you have a crush on _him_? I'm much cuter." the kid actually wrinkled his nose at that.

Little kid or not this guy was asking for it

"Dude, I don't know if you realize this yet but I can like a person for reasons other than romantic attraction, and let me tell you something, if you don't learn that real soon then you're gonna end up being friends with a girl that you like and you're gonna ask her to be your girlfriend and she'll tell you she doesn't like you that way and you'll end up being a prime example of a sad, pouting kid in puberty."

The kid looked at me weird and then started crying.

Elizabeth "Echo" Jones, will terrify small children and crushes dreams for candy, call the number below if you want to make a toddler cry!

Hearing the small asshole in training's cries a bleached blonde in a kinda slutty pirate costume and waayyyy to much makeup swoops in and asks the kid.

"What's wrong honey? did you trip?" t

he kid, with snot now running unattractively down his face points a chubby little finger at me and to sign my death warrant says "She's was mean to me!"

This now sicks his mom (or aunt, who knows) on me and _that_ is both amusing and terrifying

"What do you say to my son?"

Okay, I'm dealing with a pissed off Mom, she stares at me pointedly

"I am not sorry for defending both myself and Iron Man against this small demon disguised as Captain America and you really need to redo your makeup, if 'I don't care what you think, I'm and emo high school kid' is the look you want then wrong outfit."

If I die, tell my mother to leave chocolates on my grave, also tell them to play AC/DC and if they can, have a firework in the shape of Iron Man's mask be shot off.

"Also, if this guy is expecting to get a girlfriend you miiight want to teach him some manners, or even if he wants to get a boyfriend, gays are cool too."

Walk away, walk away before the make-up gorilla kills you, are you out of sight yet? Good, now run home. Don't be killed by a make-up monster, don't be killed by a make-up monster, if you die tonight you'll still need to get a Tony Stark signature in the afterlife, okay, you're home, breathe.

Needless to say that I shot glares at little blonde boys dressed as Captain America ever since.

 


	2. How to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An over dramatic chapter about the perils of flying and how to miss hitting a Justin Bieber cut out by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in dedication to MarvelGirl1991 because I promised myself that if she posted today then I would post a chapter too. Enjoy, goddess of Marvel!

On my new and improved list of terrifying things:

Flying.

Flying by yourself and without a plane full of people is terrifying, it feels like my organs left my body. Try flying with a full body metal suit at high acceleration for the first time and I can almost guarantee you that it will not be a fun experience.

* * *

 

"Is this thing on?" I look at the back of the camera to see that the red dot for record was indeed on.

"Okay, this will be the first test of the entire Iron woman suit while on a human subject. If this fails tell my brother I hate him and tell my friends to leave Deadpool comics on my grave."

Breathe.

In.

Now out.

Okay, you can do this, just gonna try to hit a cardboard cut out of Justin Bieber and fly to an altitude of one hundred feet then descend, slowly, so you get a clear view of the ground as you go down. Bad thought.

Okay, now breathe and...go.

I turn to the Justin cut out and put my hand in the proper position then think shoot. It works! Granted it missed the cut out by two meters but it works! Target practice may be sorely needed but at least it's better than my archery.

Then comes the fun part, going up. "Now I will attempt to reach an altitude of 100 feet by applying a 30% thrust." 

"Understood, Ms. would you like me to add the thrust all at once or start at one?" Ahhhh, life after building an AI was the life for me.

"Start at one, please, thanks R.E.N!" 

"Starting flight sequence at 1% power." Yep, building an A.I. definitely is worth it.

Okay, you're hovering, now you're flying up, you can do this.

"R.E.N. what's our altitude?"

"We're at 37.5 feet above ground, do you want me to raise thrust power?"

"Yes, please raise it to 40% thrust."

Did I mention having an A.I. was awesome?

"Thrust raised 40%, now at 70% maximum thrust and accelerating at a rate of two meters per second. Current altitude is 107.8 feet and gaining."

I take everything back, it's as bad as speech to text.

"No. No. No. NO!!! Stop!"

"Stopping all programs."

Swerve, swerve, swerve like your life depends on it!

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're going down! Houston we have a problem! This is Major Tom to Ground Control! I repeat we're going do-

Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouuuuccchhhh.

Okay, falling down to earth at an angle and bouncing on the ground hurts a lot, even in a Iron Woman suit powered by lightning bolts. Avoid at all cost.

Now, how the hell do I get out of this thing?

* * *

 

"Tony? Are you in an open field in the middle of nowhere Nebraska? I thought so, I think we have someone building an Iron Man suit, I thi- Tony? You can't hang up on someone like that, billionaire or not."


	3. Worst Day Off Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just ants one normal day. Is that asking to much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, this work is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991, check out her work, she's awesome! Enjoy the chapter!

Tony Stark just wanted a normal day.

Not a normal Tony Stark day, or a normal Iron Man day. A normal, average human day. Hang out with his (slightly annoying) girlfriend, eat lunch with Rhodey and maybe get around to watching that new Star Wars movie he'd heard so much about, was it Red One? The last thing he wanted was a call from Rhodey about anything Iron Man related.

But here he was, staring at the killer of his day off...who was lying face down in a powered off Iron Man suit. They interrupted his peace for _this_?!?! Granted his tech was serious business but why not call the ass-hat's association, was Fury off work too?!?!

Calm. Don't strangle this poor fool to death, think about pouring spoiled milk into Capsicle's cereal. Good, now send this Iron Man wannabe to jail for about five years.

He sighed, he couldn't help it. He was sooo not in the mood for this. The person inside the suit stopped struggling, he hadn't even noticed they were before now.

"Hey, a little help here?" Great, they knew he was here.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, take us down."

"Yes, Sir."

The suit lowered onto the field, burning a bit of grass in the process.

"Kid, how can I help you if I don't know how to get you out of the suit?"

"Hook me up to a car battery and I can get out myself."

This caused a full fledged groan, could this just _not_ happen to him today? Just one day of free time, was that too much to ask?

_Fine, if you bother me on my day off, you get burned._

He then proceeded to fire an energy blast at the 'Iron Man' suit.

As the smoke cleared he could make out an angry pubescent teen, although they seemed to have an okay time with dealing with acne.

"What the hell dude?! I spent years working on that!"

_That was the best you could do after several years of work? I mean come on!_

"And I came up with the idea while kidnapped by a terrorist organization. Life isn't fair."

The smoke had cleared more so he could see now that it was a teenager, about fifteen, maybe sixteen.

"Holy shit, you're Tony fucking Stark...why the hell did you shoot at me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will try to make these chapters longer.


	4. Worst Way to Meet Your Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this work to MarvelGirl1991, you should read her stuff, it's awesome. Enjoy the chapter!

You did _not_ just say something that idiotic.

You've been building a copy of his suit in your basement since you were twelve, just tested it today, and meet your life time idol and all you can say to him is 'why the hell did you shoot at me', what is wrong with your brain to mouth filter? Wait, yours is out for repairs, gone for the weekend, comeback next Tuesday. More importantly _Tony effing Stark is standing in front of you and you're standing here staring awkwardly at him_. Okay, hold your breath, temporary unconsciousness is better than dying of embarrassment.

"..it's responsible, dangerous, and you'r-what are you doing? You're face is looking kinda weird. If you're dying, I take no responsibility."

_Crap. He noticed. Prepare my coffin, I died of meeting my idol and I didn't even get him to sign my Iron Man merchandise, I have failed at my life's purpose._

"It appears that the young Miss hasn't inhaled for over a minute."

_Thanks for ratting me out, disembodied voice._

Okay, you can breathe, they've found you out.

"Why were you trying to suffocate? It wouldn't work and your sentence wouldn't be that bad."

_Prepare for self destruct in 3...2...1_

"Iasholdingmybreathebecauseyou'remyidolandIwouldratherbeunconciousforlikeaminuteandavoidcertaindoomthandieofembarassment." 

BOOM!!!! The planet Echo has collapsed in on its self! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Peeeewwwwwww! BOOOSSHHHH!!! The island of Echo's Mind has been boomed by the nation of Social Awkwardness. Gahhhhh, you have died, hit respawn to play again.

Okay, you can still salvage this, pretend to only understand french, it might work.

"Parlez-vous francais?"

Okay, this could work.

"Oui, comment t'appelle tu?

Of course he knows basic french, well, I'm dead.

"Name's Elizabeth River Jones, friends call me Echo, if I had friends, and if I liked nicknames. Which I do."

Well, that didn't completely fail, could be worse.

"You like nicknames or have friends? Both are overrated."

"Says the guy who goes by a nickname _and_ is a nice enough friend to give his friend a bad ass suit of flying amour."

He's a hypocrite.

"Ah, ah, ah! You didn't answer the question! That would be considered rude you know."

This guy was kinda annoying. Granted he was awesome, but annoying.

"Yes to I like nicknames, I do however have a friend named Leo."

"Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend? Also who the hell names their kid Leo?"

This guy was still awesome, but a major asshole at the same time, I could learn something from him. I should take notes.

"Who the hell said I had a boyfriend, also, Leo is a _girl_ thank you very much."

This was getting realllly annoying.

"Okay kid, whatever you say. This is getting kinda boring so just admit you stole my patents and get you to a local sheriff, does the Midwest have sheriffs or is that a stereotype? I've always wondered."

I, for once, agree with you.

"How about a deal, I tell you where I found your patents online, we catch the criminal, this whole ordeal stays between us and I _don't_ go to jail before age twenty. How does that sound to you, Tin Man?"

"Nice try, kid, you're not getting out of this, plus, don't call me Tin Man."

 


	5. Mega Galactic Space Worm Experince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a kinda short chapter, but I'm still figuring out how I can arrest Echo and, ya know, not have her go to jail. Or how she can go to jail but still.....ohhhh I just got an idea! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> This work as always goes as a gift to MarvelGirl1991, she's awesome so go check out her stuff!  
> Enjoy goddess of Marvel!

It was over an hour past the time Tony told her to meet her here, even for Tony that was late. What was the point of having a boyfriend if said boyfriend never showed up for dates?

It was on the fifth ring by the time Tony answered, typical.

"Hello, Pep now is really not the ti-"

"I have been waiting for you to show up to our date-which _you planned_ by the way-for over an hour! Where the hell have you been?!"

No excuse could get him out of this one.

"I've been dealing with a fifteen year old girl who decided to build an Iron Man suit, I'm calling the cops on her as we speak! What? We haven't called the cops yet? Then call them! Tell them the situation and where we are! Hey Pep, I shou-"

She ended the call, not a good enough excuse considering it was their first date night in two weeks.

* * *

"Pep, I should be back in about thir- she hung up on me!"

He had tried to have a nice date, this wanna be just got in the way and he had to deal with it, it was not his fault!

He then turned around and walked briskly towards the wannabe.

"You. You just cost me an entire day of normalcy. All so that you could test out a poorly built Iron Man suit, couldn't you have waited until I don't know tomorrow!"

"Well I'm sorry not everything's about you! Do you even know why I built it? No, you don't. I'll tell you why, I've been looking up to you my _entire life_ , if I were to look up at you any more my head would fall off. I built it because I was _tired_ of looking up to you! I built it because I wanted to do what you did, I wanted to _help_ people and in the process help myself! Is that really so much to ask for?!"

Okay, fuck, the kid's crying, I cannot deal with this right now.

* * *

I just poured out my heart to a billionaire philanthropist. Fuck.

...and now he's flying away. Fuck to the second power.

Well, I need to rebuild the torso. Another year's worth of work! Joy.

This whole experience on a scale of cotton candy bunny to giant space monster would be a mega galactic space worm, awful, weird, and not something I want to experience again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, I don't really like Pepper, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Echo...Meet World, it's About to get a Whole Hell of a Lot Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Echo creating her alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 more so than usual due to the fact that I was completely out of ideas for how Echo's superhero should look like, act like, and, most importantly, what her powers should be, she gave me ideas so I added them, thank you goddess of Marvel! (P.S. all comments on how Echo turned out welcome, I was spinning around in my chair for a full five minutes thinking about what she should be like.)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, goddess of Marvel and everyone else.

**How to Become a Superhero, a Guide by Elizabeth Jones**

Step 1:

Think up your superhero's power(s)

 

"To gaudy, to many people have done it, to obscure, no name for it. Wow, that's straight up impossible if you're not born a mutant. Who the hell even _has_ the power to become a photograph?!"

 

Step 2:

Scheme up your hero's outfit (sketching recommended)...

 

"Okay, if I want something to have pants, be pretty, and be comfortable what do I wear? Leggings? Shorts? Classical skin tight spandex? Why is this so harrrddd....."

 

...If you're an un-creative bitch with no life then just throw on a tank top, some shorts, and a mask and no one will care.

 

"Huh, that's oddly specific and depressing."

 

Step 3:

Find a way to make all of your superhero dreams possible.

 

"Alright Thor, you've got a big decision to make, either you give me Mjolnir's powers or the helmet gets it."

 

Step 4: Stand in the mirror to admire your handy work, after two seconds you'll notice the stain on your outfit and how the mask messes up your hair.

 

"Power pose, check. Black tank top, check. Jean shorts, check. Black Dead Pool mask with purple eyes, check. Salvaged Iron Man boots, painted silver, cheeeck. Take a step back and let the hate flow through you. Or the goody-two-shoes feelings or whatever, check. I'm unofficially a superhero."

"Huh, it's missing something."

Then I notice the psycho hat on my mirror, how the hell did it even get up there?

"Psycho hat, check. I now look like a casual bank robber. It can improve later on."

 

Step 5: Create a name for your superhero...

 

"Okay, raven's taken, Starfire's taken, Gwen Pool's taken, She Hulk's taken, Oracle's taken...does the book have any recommendations?"

 

...If you are an un-creative teenage bitch with no life we recommend taking a favorite word and switching the letters around or adding/subtracting letters

 

"Wow. Who pissed in the book inside my head's cereal?"

"Okay, Andromeda, De... what can I make with De...wait a second! My name! Echo, e in the phonetic alphabet, that works! Besides, it's not like anyone cares about my name! World, meet Echo, Echo, meet world...it's gonna get a  _lot_ crazier. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I couldn't really think of how to add her making her superhero in without the flow of an entire chapter being messed up and it coming out chopped up and strange, in return, next chapter I will tell you how Echo gets her superpowers. Thank you for reading! -Star_Hunter45 :)


	7. Tony Really...REALLY Needs a Day Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Echo got her powers (Thor was not harmed in the making of this chapter)
> 
> Also, Echo pretty much admits that she could not take on Thor if he was not severely handicapped, and I did not write Thor like most people write drunks because he's pretty much a god so it would have different effects on him, plus I've never been drunk before so I wouldn't know how to write a drunk persons dialogue. (I said this because I know there's going to be someone thinking 'This is unrealistic BS! You know what, forget this story, I'm going to read some Dead Pool instead.' I know this because this is normally me.)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991, greasergirlalex, ViviCatLover and the guest who left kudos, the kudos make my life (as you can tell I have not accomplished all that much) and a special...shout out? To Marvel Girl for her amazing fanfic and for finishing her finfic (which I can guarantee you I have never done and probably never will) which is a reaallly hard thing to do. So enjoy the backstory!

This time, he'd _planned_.

Phone was left at Stark Tower, girlfriend was on a business trip to Tokyo, best friend was on a mission in California and J.A.R.V.I.S. was answering his calls just in case. He even rented a small cabin in the middle of nowhere for the weekend, this time he planned his day off perfectly, no way were any teenage brats were going to ruin in. He slouched down a bit more into the porch-swing. Being Iron Man _and_ having a responsible girlfriend, _and_ having a responsible best friend, _and_ being an avenger meant he couldn't ever just _relax_. He always had to save the world, or go to a press conference for Stark Industries, or go to sleep because he had been working on the new Iron Man designs for a whole day. He never got any time to himself without being criticized for it, it was _the worst_.

So when ass-hats of America came up to the porch he was  _pissed_.

"Mr. Stark, the avengers need you in Queens, Spider-man got captured by the Green Goblin."

_Why_

"Wasn't Thor supposed to cover my shift?"

_That no good, traitorous, Asgardian bastard. The next time I see Goldilocks I'll throw Mjolnir out a window._

"There was a...uh, issue with Thor's powers."

_Issue with Thor's powers my metal covered ass, that asshole._

"Uggggghhhhhh...fiiiiiiinnnnneeee but only because it means that teenagers are officially the worst creature in existence."

* * *

Guess who was in Queens? A teenager dressed up as a bank robber wearing _his_ tech, the universe really hated him.

Then the teen turned and waved at him while shooting the Green Goblin with lightning.

He knew this kid, it was the Eli something teen who ruined his last day off.

"When the hell did you get super powers?!" He shouted at her.

"It's a long story!" She shouted back while dodging the Green Gumball.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to sneak into Thor's room in Stark Tower. It had been pure dumb luck that Thor had come in about 15 minutes after I had found a proper dramatic place to...ask somewhat rudely for Mjolnir's powers.

"Okay, it doesn't _have_ to be Mjolnir's powers, Loki's, Vision's, Odin's, or the Hulk's work too!" This caused giant Asgardian rage monster thing to become even _more_ angry, maybe I'm a mutant with the power to piss people off who I've never met before. Could exist.

Then a mega powered god fist slams into the floor next to my head.

...Or Thor could secretly be the Hulk, or the Hulk's twin brother. Much more likely.

I crab walk like...Crab Man? Does that exist? Probably. To the side of the rug (did I mention Thor's apartment has a rug? No? Well it does and it's a really bland rug, the color of crab being mixed with...dejon? Mustard in a blender, bleh.)

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, sorry buddy."

I pull the rug out from under Mega-Hulk-Beast-Alien (Much harder than it sounds) and grab a vase and smash it into his head, knocking him out (did I mention he has a vase? No? Well, it's just a plain, white vase, nothing to see here folks, now allow me to direct you to the mustard-crab rug where Thor was beaten and Mjolnir's powers were stolen.) which comic book logic tells me I'm the new Thor. Switching to Thor impersonation in 3...2...1...action!

"Stepping over my fallen foe I near the unpronounceable prize, at long last, my quest is over, I have slain the mighty beast and gotten the power of...THOR!!!!"

Live life over dramatically. Or is it overly dramatic...

* * *

"So you just got the power of Thor by grabbing the hammer and putting it back down?! How the fuck does that work?!"

"Not really sure, but I think Thor was drunk, like _really_ drunk and that had some effect on the hammer? I don't know. By the way, how messed up do you think Thor's liver is after living for centuries like...you, except you have to add unlimited alcohol to the equation?"

_This kid stole the power of Thor._

"I have no idea kid, I have no idea..."


	8. Introducing the Ultimate Geek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot!!! (Jk, all the chapters have plot in them, just in the disguise of fluff)
> 
> Meet Peter Parker, average geeky cutie.
> 
> Also I feel that I should tell you that for all extents and purposes Lizzy (Echo, I'm going to have her start going by Lizzy so she doesn't get associated with Echo the superhero.) is about 18, so she's out of high school and spent 3 1/2 years building the Iron Woman and was rightfully pissed at Tony for blowing it up, also, she first met Tony about a year ago. Just wanted you to get some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 and all the other people who left kudos (if you want me to say your username you'll need to, ya know, comment)  
> Also, Peter is Lizzie's older brother.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, goddess of marvel and others!

I walked up to 20 Ingram Street, knocking on the door.

He might not be here, it _is_ night, and he _is_ pretty damn close to nocturnal.

Bad pessimistic thoughts, shoo, shoo.

"Who is it?" A voice shouts from inside.

The geekiest cutie in existence _was_ home! Happy days! Cool Beans! Jumping Jellyfish! Wait, not jumping jellyfish, those would _really_ sting! Ha! Unintentional pun!

The sleep deprived, probably broke college student opened the door.

"Hiiii Benny!!! Guess what I brought you! Iron Man boots! They're my size but they should fit you!"

The dork looks at her like she's crazy. _What?! Me? Crazy? Pfftttt, No...Maybe, how am I supposed to know?_

"How the hell did you get Iron Man boots, you didn't talk him to death, did you?"

Ye of little faith

"No...but remember how we were both obsessed with him? I _may_ have found and improved the basic blueprints for Iron Man online and then built an entire suit, which got _mostly_ destroyed but I could still salvage the boots and oh my gosh you look like you're gonna blow up, _please don't blow up._ If you blow up I have to clean up geek chunks off the floor for days and probably throw up!"

If you thought sisters could give you a death stare like no other you had never seen a geek next to someone who just some what insulted their craft.

"That is the most irresponsible, unthinkably insane thing I've ever heard!"

"Sooooo, you _don't_ want the boots? 'Cause I can always give them to someone else if you don't want them..."

He webbed the boot's control bracelets out of her hand, good thing too, she wasn't sure she trusted anyone else with them.

"Oh, in exchange could you reinforce all of this and make me some new boots?"

I threw my super suit at him, okay, you can't really call it a suit or super, but not the point.

"Great, knew I could count on you! Buh-bye!"

It was _weird_ seeing someone you knew since forever.


	9. A Bright Pink Suit Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy moves to Queens and Peter gets a new roommate! Three guesses who it is.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 and the other random people who left kudos, thank you for the thanks (or appreciation of my work, potato tomato)
> 
> To the goddess of Marvel, this is a set up for the question I asked you, I'm still working out some of the details of that chapter.
> 
> Enjoy goddess of Marvel!  
> (Also the notes are in the summary because I accidentally put it in the summary and didn't want to move it)

He had just got home from patrol and was fully intending on getting all his homework done and sleeping before he had class, but, of course, the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to see his sister standing there with a very bight turquoise and pink suit case.

"What are you doing here?"

Please just be here for your suit.

"Well, for one thing I'm here for my suit _and_ boots..."

Yes!

"...for two thing, since you're in college _and_ Spider Man _and_ I had to save you from a green smurf..."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Good bye years of freedom.

"...I was thinking I should move here, maybe bunk with you, and help you fighting crime. We could take shifts! I work Tuesday, you work Wednesday, ya know, stuff like that!"

She was at least giving him the option of letting her be his roommate or find a place of her own.

Now he had to make a life altering decision, let her live with him and have her not text him 24/7 or have her find her own place, feel guilty, and have her be more protective.

"You can stay here, _if_ you let me go on patrol four days a week. Deal?"

He felt like he'd just sealed his fate but he _did_ need help, even if he'd never say it.

She took his hand and vigorously shook it.

"By the way, can Leo the lion stay here or is there a thing against dogs?"

The golden retriever mix was on a pink leash tied to the stair railing, he owned the property and didn't have a dog allergy soooo

"Fine, she can say, but if she messes up anything you're dealing with it."

He had defiantly signed his death warrant.

* * *

She looked at the now armored 'suit', it was still a tank top, mask, hat, and jean shorts but the insides were covered in reinforced webbing.

"I use it with my suit too, for one thing it makes it _way_ comfier. but it also is bullet resistant."

Sweet!

"Only bullet resistant? You don't like me enough to make it bullet proof?"

He rolls his eyes, she probably accidentally said a dumb thing.

"There is no such thing as bullet proof, although you can get pretty close."

Well, that's slightly better.

"Well, thanks! Now, you get sleep, now. I can go on patrol."

He was defiantly sleep deprived.

 

She stopped about two crimes, one was robbers trying to rob a gas n' store place because who knows why. The second was someone trying to sneakily take a old dinner lady's purse when she went up to us the restroom.

So far life was good.

 


	10. We're All Kids Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991 and is not really much plot, but more fluff. Enjoy goddess of Marvel!

"Why are you upset? I'm here! It's all anyone could ever want in life!"

Okay, lie, I have a habit of talking to people when it's not a good time, but still! It's not my fault others have bad timing!

"Mmf, just leave me to die alone on this pillow."

Ye shall regret your words, brother.

I sat on him.

"No, I will not let you die alone, especially if I'm not the cause of it, I _will_ destroy all of your Star Wars, Star Trek, and Iron Man merchandise if you don't get out of bed and tell me what's wrong."

This got, a response! Bing! Bing! Bing! You've won, enjoy you're luxury cruise! You're brother has lifted his head from the pillow.

"You. Wouldn't Dare."

Drat.

"No, I wouldn't, but I _would_ turn on my music."

He visibly winced, I was known by the entire Parker family to have _very_ erotic taste in music, one week I would only listen to heavy metal, then next would be bubblegum pop, then Australian folk rock (a genre that far to few people knew about). My taste ranges from hip-hop to classical and could kill a persons eardrums, it was like Berty Botts every flavored beans. Point is, it was _worse_ than burning merchandise.

P!nk started playing from the radio.

She stomped along to the beat.

"Come on, dork, sing with me!"

I actually was a decent singer.

"I open up my heart..."

He gave in to the bright side _yes!_

"...You can love me or not"

They started alternating verses

"There's no such thing as sin..."

"...Let it all come right in..."

"...I wanna make some mistakes..."

"...I wanna sleep in the mud."

* * *

"I am heerrreeee!!!!!"

"I am heeeeerrrreee!!"

They collapsed breathless while the song continued playing in the background.

"So, what's wrong? You'd better tell me or I _will_ put toothpaste in your pillow case."

He laughed. I smiled, I love making people laugh.

" You've never actually done that, after 7 years of threats. And how dare you put toothpaste on my death bed!"

He mocked being offended, at least he wasn't moping anymore, plus it was _hilarious_!

"You dodged the question, what's up?"

He sighed, depressingly, apparently this wasn't something music could completely fix.

"Do you think I should join the avengers?"

Wow, _that_ was unexpected.

"No, you were asked to join weren't you?"

He nodded and seemed slightly more depressed. Stop. Being. Sad.

"You shouldn't join because you're already spreading your self thin just worrying about _Queens_. Hell, you're still swamped with me helping you pay bills and fight crime! You don't need to worry about the world right now, you are _Spider Man_ you look out for the little guy, you're like the Green Arrow! You don't need more stress right now, I mean come on! You stop villains like the Sandman every _day_ you're already the avenger of Queens!

He smiles a bit, _yeeessss!_

"You know, you're right. Plus I could never die alone on a pillow, you'd talk me to death first."

"Face it, you'd be lost without me, take tonight's patrol off, I've got it. Plus, a new episode of that batman show you're obsessed with is coming out."

I pull on my mask. It's go time.

* * *

 

 A normal night in Queens, stopped a few badies, got a slice of pizza after work (you thought heroes didn't need to work? Ha!) until a red figure walks up to me.

"Hey, kid, do you know where Spidey is? We go on patrol together today."

"Wow, you're looking for your friend, and you ask a random stranger who looks like they're a robber where they are, _real_ smart."

"You've got webbing on the inside of your shirt, it's perfectly reasonable for a crazy person to assume that you either know him or kidnapped him and made him make you the shirt"

Wow, this guy had a few screws lose.

"I made him take the day off, I'm taking over his patrol."

This got a snort from the red guy.

"I think you kidnapping him is more likely, so you have two seconds to tell me where Spider Man is or I cut your copy cat head off your neck."

What the he....oh, I'm wearing a black and purple Dead Pool mask.

I screamed, I'm not proud of it but I screamed. This was Dead fucking Pool, if Benny was friends with him then he may be the only person who could get this lunatic from killing or 'un-aliving' me.

"Why the fuck couldn't you just stay _quiet_ , I mean shit, you've got a pair of lungs. Ouch, is this how people hear me? 'Cause that would explain _a lot_."

Well, at least it temporarily distracted the Merc, on my tombstone I want it to say I died of being suffocated by cotton candy.

"Dead Pool?! Why the _hell_ are you holding a sword up to my sister's neck?!"

Dead Pool said "Spidey!"

the exact moment I said "Benny!"

then we both started to explain

"You see I thought she kidnapped you..."

"You didn't tell me you were paroling with him.."

"It was clearly a fake alibi..."

"Just shut. The hell. Up, both of you!"

Thank you Benn...wait, what? Me to?!

"Dead Pool, I was taking a day off, Echo, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but _why_ did you act hostile to each other, you're both super heroes! I mean, come on!"

"Super heroes we may be, but it is a known fact that the older you are the more immature you are, in fact, yesterday I rode the kiddy train at the zoo even though no kids were on it."

True story. Best. Day.Ever. Although I did get some weird looks.

"They let you do that?! I was stopped because I couldn't fit in the little cars, and I was also carrying weapons but not the point!"

Yeah, the older you get the more immature you get.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I Am Here by P!nk, this idea just came to me for some reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MarvelGirl1991, I finally figured out how to work her character into the plot! I apologize for how I have your character react if it's not how you'd react. Hope you like it! -Minion Banana

"Since you've decided to join in the superhero world, would like like to get spider powers? I still have the spider that bit me."

Why the hell would someone keep that?

"Hell to the yes."

* * *

That's how I ended up getting web shooters, spider powers, _and_ a black and purple spider woman mask.

I had swung through the city the whole day, flying had _nothing_ on this.

Which led me to get a cup of coffee at a little cafe called _The Rose_ , which led to a raven haired woman sitting next to her.

The problem was she recognized the woman as Elynea Brown, a mutant rights activist and fellow mutant. Now, to talk to the famous person who was thrown in prison or to forever regret not talking.

She chose option A.

She turned around on her swivel stool (the old ones you rarely see)

"You're Elynea Borwn, I _love_ your work on mutant rights."

She looked kinda surprised, she did _great_ work, it was a surprise she didn't get enough compliments to get used to it.

"Thank you, are you a fellow mutant?"

Sweet! Things weren't to awkward!

"I'm Elizabeth Jones, and just recently, yes. I actually became a mutant today!"

She smiled, I love making people smile.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth, do you want to see something?"

I nodded, this was a ground breaking expert in mutant rights, who _wouldn't_ want to talk more to their idol?

Her hand starts to turn blue underneath the bar, nice.

"Nice."

She smiled again.

"I know right? What are your powers?"

Now it was my turn to smile.

"I can control lightning, fly, and stick to walls. It's pretty damn awesome."

They chatted a little while longer before Elynea handed her two business cards, one had a phone number on the back, the other one was for something called Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters.

Huh, I did not expect that to happen today.

* * *

I lie on the couch looking at the business card for the school. Benny's in the kitchen making frozen pizza.

"Hey, Benny?"

He pokes his head through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I should go to a school for mutants?"

Benny walks out of the doorway and sits down next to her.

"Do you want to go there?"

Yes

"Maybe, I don't want to leave you here though, and I've finally gotten a place here, yesterday a little girl thanked me and asked me what my name was."

"You should go. I'll be fine, I'm a college student and everything."

I reach forward and hug him, I'm moving around a lot, first to Queens now to X Mansion.

* * *

"Where's your sexy sister? She hasn't gone on your patrols for a week."

Dead Pool asks.

"First off ew, second off she went to a school for mutants."

Peter says behind the mask.

"She's a mutant?! When did that happen?!"

"She also has the power of Thor, but it happened like a month ago."

"You guys really need to keep me more informed."

 

 

 


End file.
